


We Got A Date?

by SadBlackPanda



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Double Date, F/F, M/M, Pre-Relationship, and it doesn't go as Yosuke had planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadBlackPanda/pseuds/SadBlackPanda
Summary: “What are you celebrating?” Yu asks, appearing from behind Yosuke, making Yosuke jump.“Dude, you scared me! But whatever, I’ve got good news.”“In that case, don’t keep me waiting,” Yu lets out a sarcastic, but warm laugh.“Hardy-har, you won’t laugh when you hear what I just managed to pull off!”“Oh? We’ll see how impressed I’ll be,” Yu smirks, as if issuing a challenge. Yosuke tries to suppress a grin, but fails miserably, but he really doesn’t mind, giving his friend a light shove.“I asked Yukiko-san and Chie on a double date and they said yes!





	We Got A Date?

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic I wrote ages ago and realized I never it posted here.

“So, we’ve got a date?”

Yukiko brings her delicate fingers to her chin, knitting her brows together. Trying to hide his nervousness, Yosuke swallows hard and rubs his neck, forcing a smile.

“Hmm… Yes, sounds like a plan!” Yukiko nods and turns to give Yosuke a warm smile. Failing to contain his excitement, a wide smirk forms on Yosuke’s lips.

“Yes! Five o’clock on Saturday then?”

“Both me and Chie should be free then.”

“Then we should probably meet at the shopping district, right?”

“Sounds fine to me. We’ll meet you guys then,” and Yukiko waves her goodbyes to Yosuke, turning on her heels and leaving the school yard. After watching her go, Yosuke throws his fist to the air in a victory pose.

“What are you celebrating?” Yu asks, appearing from behind Yosuke, making Yosuke jump.

“Dude, you scared me! But whatever, I’ve got good news.”

“In that case, don’t keep me waiting,” Yu lets out a sarcastic, but warm laugh.

“Hardy-har, you won’t laugh when you hear what I just managed to pull off!”

“Oh? We’ll see how impressed I’ll be,” Yu smirks, as if issuing a challenge. Yosuke tries to suppress a grin, failing miserably, but he really doesn’t mind, giving his friend a light shove.

“ _I_  asked Yukiko-san and Chie on a double date and they said yes! Well, Yukiko-san said yes, but that’s just details!”

Raising his brow, Yu tilts his head. “Chie and Yukiko? But I thought -”

“That they turned me down once already? Guess saving their lives changed their mind,” Yosuke winks, nudging Yu’s side. Then, under his breath, “Also bringing you into this might have something to do with it, but whatever…”

“No that’s not what I meant -”

“Yeah, a double date can get a little bit awkward, because we don’t even know how to pair up yet. But hey, other than that, what could go wrong?”

“Knowing us?  _Everything_ ,” Yu sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Also, that wasn’t what I meant either, but… You know what, forget what I said.”

“Uh, okay, partner," Yosuke mumbles, not quite sure what to make of his friends resistance to his plan. He decides to ignore it for now, shakes his head and grabs Yu's shoulder enthusiastically, "Remember, Saturday at five! Actually, I’ll come by your place, we’ll go together.”

“I’ll see you then.”

And for a split second, there's something unreadable on Yu’s face, but Yosuke is too busy to notice.

* * *

Yu and Yosuke arrive at the bus stop on shopping district early, on the insistence of Yu. Leaning against the signpost, Yosuke doesn’t even try to hide his smugness, glancing around him, trying to make sure everyone will be able see him on his date. _Their_ date. It’s a wonder he didn’t just make a shirt. Next to him, Yu tries not to bury his face in his hands, used to expect the worst. Or maybe knowing something that Yosuke doesn't.

Finally the the girl's bus arrive, five past five.

And as Chie and Yukiko hop off the bus, they’re…

“Dude, why are they holding hands?” Yosuke whispers to Yu. Yu coughs, trying to stay as graceful as he can.

“Yosuke, there’s something -”

“No wait, it’s probably a girl thing, right? They are best friends!”

“Yes, well, they are but there’s more -”

“Yeah yeah, partner. Now, how do we pair up?”

And that’s when Yukiko lands a kiss on Chie’s blushing cheek.

“Wait a second…”

“Yosuke, I’m sorry to disappoint, but I guess we are supposed to be each other’s dates.”

“Wait. Wha-”

“Yo, Yu! Yosuke!”

“Hello, Yu-kun and Yosuke-kun.”

“Wait, what!?”

* * *

“I can’t believe you didn’t know they were dating.”

“Partner, if you think you are helping, newsflash: you’re not,” Yosuke grumbles under his breath. The boys had left Aiya’s, saying their goodbyes to the girls after their double date and were now walking back home.

“Sorry,” Yu smiles, offering Yosuke his skewer that they had stopped to buy after the failed date. Politely Yosuke declines the offer, already full after a meal at Aiya’s and his own skewer.

“Nah, I’m sorry for lashing out,” Yosuke sighs, crossing his arms and stopping to gaze at the sky, “It’s not like I hadn’t realized they have been hanging out together more than ever, but I just thought it was just… girls being girls.”

“It’s not like their dating is widely known or anything like that. No wonder you didn’t know.”

“But you knew. How? Or do you have some kind of sixth sense when it comes to these things?” Yosuke chuckles, letting his head fall and then bringing his gaze back up, meeting Yu’s eyes.

“Um, n-no,” Yu flushes red, but quickly gains his composure, “I just gave them a small push to the right direction.”

“Should’ve known it was you who helped them,” Yosuke winks playfully, trying to poke Yu’s side, but agile Yu dodges him masterfully, poking him back. Yosuke can’t help but let out a laughing yelp, but then turns back to face his friend, “How did you do it, anyway?”

Yu goes silent for a moment, then whispers:

“I just told them that life is too short not to follow your heart.”

“Ugh, that was so cheesy so of course it worked!” Yosuke laughs. It’s not an malevolent laugh, but it still manages to make Yu’s heart sting.

“True, it was quite cheesy,” Yu sighs with a sad smile, his eyes averting Yosuke’s gaze.

“But you could’ve told me before I accidentally forced you on a double date with me,” Yosuke grins, but then his voice goes serious, and Yu can’t keep his eyes away from him, “Nah, doesn't matter. I actually had fun today.”

“You did?” Yu can’t help but sound disbelieving, and attempts to hide this with a loud and obviously fake cough and finally when he collects himself, gives Yosuke a warm smile, “So did I.”

“No need to be polite about it, partner. Knowing you, you would’ve rather spent your Saturday with a cute girl.”

Yu falls silent, at it’s the worst kind of silence: totally awkward. You can almost hear the chirping crickets. Because is there really any good way to break it to your best friend that there's nothing you'd rather do than spend a day with them because you have a major crush on him? Not any that Yu could come up with. But lucky for him, they arrive at the Dojima’s.

“D-did you know it’s going to rain soon? We should keep our eye’s on the Midnight Channel,” and with that Yu disappears behind the door, leaning against it for a long while, and Yosuke, none the wiser, just shrugs and turns to head home. 

"I'm happy you agreed to spend your Saturday with me, partner. Couldn't have asked for a better date," Yosuke whispers and smiles to himself, not sure what to make of the warm feeling that's building inside his chest.  

* * *

“Did you see Yosuke’s face?” Chie asks Yukiko laughing, offering her a high five. And like any good girlfriend, Yukiko doesn’t leave Chie hanging.

The boys had just left, but Chie needed her extra beef bowl. Also, the next bus to the Amagi's wouldn't leave in another hour, so the girls had some time to kill, to make the most out of this date night.

“I was so sure that he knew. Why else would’ve he suggested a double date?” Yukiko ponders, lacing her fingers together with Chie’s under the table.

“At least the guys still paid for our first beef bowls… Sorry, what do you mean?”

“Yosuke-kun and Yu-kun. They are together, right?”

“Like together or  _together_  together?”

“As is dating, Chie,” Yukiko smiles, giving Chie’s hand a light squeeze, making Chie giggle.

“Oh. Oooh! What made you think that?”

“Well, you know how I told you it was Yu who convinced me to tell you how I feel?”

“Yeah, best advice he’s ever given, no doubt!”

“I agree with that,” Yukiko laughs, and both girls have to fight the urge to just start making out, but this is something Yukiko wants to tell Chie, “I never told you this, but that's when Yu became quite, hmm, emotional, so I asked him if he spoke from experience. And he didn’t have to say anything other than “yes” and I just  _knew_.”

Chie falls deep in thought, but after a long moment her face lights up in realization.

“Oh. _Oooh…_ ”

“Mm-mm.”

“Sheesh, just his luck! After everything that happened with Kanji, I hope Yosuke gets that head of his out of his butt and realizes what he has!”

“Like you did?”

“Oh, shut up and kiss me!”


End file.
